Mental Breakdown
by Ego916
Summary: Slade kills Red X and injects Robin with a mysterious liquid, which causes Robin's mind to collapse. Donning his former vigilante costume, Red X aka Robin seeks revenge on friends and foes,alike. The Titans must save him before its too late...
1. Mental Breakdown

Hey everyone … I thought I'd start expanding my writings, so here's my new story. Hope you all enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … if I did, they would have a season 6!!!

**Mental Breakdown**

"Titan's go!"

Robin yelled at the other Teen Titans as Slade's robot henchmen swarmed around them. Robin threw his explosive disks at each coming onslaught of storm troopers with devastating effect.

"There's too many of them, I don't know if we can hold 'em." Cyborg yelled back at Robin.

"We have to!" Robin charged through the robots, attacking each with precise accuracy. Not one robot laid a finger on the boy wonder. Above, Starfire and Raven blasted the army while Beast Boy bulldozed through the robots in his rhino form. Hundreds were destroyed by the minute, until millions of destroyed machinery lay scattered across the rooftop. The Titans caught their breath before they saw him.

"Come now Robin, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Slade stood on top of the nearest rooftop, mocking them.

"It's over Slade! You're up next." Robin ran across the rooftop and jumped across to Slade's position. Behind him, the other Titans were about to follow until Plasmus ripped through the rooftop from under them. Starfire and Raven lifted Cyborg and BB up before setting them down on a safer spot. Robin turned back to Slade, who was running away.

"We'll take care of Plasmus, you go after Slade." Raven yelled out to Robin. Robin nodded and rushed after Slade. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Robin finally cornered Slade. It was either fight or a 60ft fall for him.

"Like I said Robin, it's not that easy."

A kick came from behind Robin who narrowly missed it. After avoiding it, Robin saw that his assailant was Red X.

"What are you doing here?" Robin angrily shouted at him. He glanced over to Slade, who stood there pleased, then back to Red X.

"I got me a job … from none other than your old boss." Red X lunged forward swinging at Robin. Blocking each blow, Robin flipped backward before tossing his birdarang at Red X. Dodging it, Red X fired his X blaster back causing a net to fly out at Robin's direction. Robin flipped backward, but couldn't escape it. With the net wrapping around his legs, Robin hit the concrete surface. Red X jumped up. He now had his spinning X-blades and was going finish the job, however Raven sliced through the net with another birdarang and rolled to avoid the deathblow. Robin stood up, panting and covered in dust, while Red X stood at opposite.

"It's pointless to fight back Robin. You can't win." Slade said before charging at Robin and kneeing him in the stomach. Robin couldn't avoid it and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"What are you going to do to him?" Red X questioned Slade as he took out a needle.

"This will make him more to my liking." Slade said before stabbing the needle in Robin's arm, injecting a clear fluid into his system. Robin tried to resist, but Slade bashed his head into the ground.

"I want double now." Red X demanded of Slade, who stood up facing the masked vigilante.

"Our agreement was …"

"Our agreement changed." Red X said, interrupting Slade. Slade put the needle into his back pouch, but now held something else. Robin started to black out, but he could barely make out what Slade possessed.

"Then I'm afraid our deal is off …" Before Red X even knew it, he had a bullet in his head. Slade had whipped out the weapon, easily blowing Red X away. His body fell to the floor blood splattering around it. "Pity, just when I thought I could make him my apprentice …"

Robin blackened out.

**Ooo**

When Robin awoke, he found that he was in the tower's infirmary. Starfire was asleep at the bed's edge. He had noticed she had stayed with him the whole time as the flower in her hand was now wilted. How long was I out, he thought. At the door window, a shadow fell across it. The door handle turned and Raven walked in, surprised to see Robin awake.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine, where's Slade?" Robin wasn't concerned about his own health as he was about catching Slade.

"Gone …" Raven said before walking over to the sleeping Starfire and laying a blanket around her.

"What about Red X?" Robin's question caused Raven to look down. Even though he was a criminal, he had helped out the Titans about as many times as he fought them.

"Slade killed him …" Robin stared at Raven, in surprise and shock. "We recovered the suit though. It's locked up your vault."

Robin looked down at the sleeping Starfire and stared at her red hair and tan skin. He gave her a little nudge and she slowly came to, yawning before noticing who had woken her.

"Robin! You are well?" She jumped onto the bed he was confined to and hugged him. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in soon after enthused at seeing a well Robin.

"How's it goin?" Cyborg asked Robin, who still was being squeezed by Starfire.

"Fine. But Slade injected me with something." Robin looked down at his arm, noticing a bandage wrapped around the entry wound. Starfire released him and stood up.

"I checked everything: chemical analyses, molecular levels, and even a blood test. Whatever he injected into you, isn't there anymore. It must have been a placebo, to mess with your head. But you should still stay in bed." Robin climbed off the bed and stood up. He didn't have time to stay in bed, Slade was still out there.

"I don't have time. We need to find out what's his game this time? And why did he kill Red X?" Robin walked out of the infirmary and towards his own room. The other Titans peered out the door watching him walk away.

"Dude, whatever it was, let's hope he doesn't become obsessed with Slade again …"

**Ooo**

Robin leaned over his table scattered with newspaper clippings and clues about Slade.

_What is Slade planning …?_

He went over each clue in his head, questioning its importance. Slade had vanished after the Titan's fight with Trigon, why would he come back now, Robin contemplated. Robin's head started to hurt, so he popped an aspirin into his mouth and swallowed. Robin had learned a lesson a long time ago to always keep aspirin nearby. The bitter long nights of detective work really took its toll on you.

"What's your game Slade?" Robin whispered to no one.

After an hour, Robin rubbed his temples. The headaches had gotten worse. His vision blurred and his knees felt weak. He popped in more aspirin, but soon, he started shaking.

"What's happening to me?"

He fell to the floor, pain rushing up his legs. The other Titans had taken his communicator when he was in the infirmary, so he tried to crawl towards the door to reach the alarm.

"Starfire …" He moaned her name in agony. The pain had now rushed into his abdomen. Slade had done something to him, something that couldn't be detected.

"Raven … Beast Boy … Cy …" His chest and arms burned. He lay on the floor trying to fight through the pain; however, this was a battle he would not win.

"Help …" He laid motionless on the floor. The pain had entered his brain, but instead of death, his mind collapsed. His most haunting memories relived themselves in flashbacks. The murders of his parents, his near death at the hands of Gotham's crooked cops, and his forced apprenticeship with Slade. All of his good memories: his first battle side by side with Batman, meeting his friends, and his Tokyo kiss with Starfire; all faded away. He became filled with anger, hate, and revenge. Robin was gone …

**Ooo**

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. He had been in there for half the day and she was worried about him. After waiting a minute and with no answer, she opened his door. The hanging light in the middle of his room provided poor lighting. However, she could make out a shadow sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Robin …?" She called out to it. The shadow stood up and walked into the light. She stepped back in horror.

"No … Red X"

**Ooo**

That's chpt 1 people … hope you enjoyed it … poor Robin … tell me what you think, chpt 2 is coming soon …


	2. Revenge with an R

Here's chapter 2 … enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they would have a season 6!!!

**Revenge with an R**

Starfire charged up her starbolts, emitting a green aura around her hands. Red X just watched her.

"Red X is deceased …" She said to the very much alive Red X in front of her. He laughed.

"No, he's always been alive in my mind ever since I created him." Starfire looked at him in confusion.

"Robin?" She questioned him. However, Red X ran up and flipped over her. Starfire turned. She hesitated to fire because Robin was Red X, she had realized. Hearing the commotion down the hall, Beast Boy opened his door and saw a streak of red and black rush by.

"Was that Red X?" He stared down the hall, but the person had disappeared. Flying past BB, Starfire hurried to catch up.

"Wha-Who … Wait up Star!" Beast Boy yelled out running after her.

In the living room, Raven levitated in the air while reading a book. She had sensed someone enter the room, but didn't think much of it until the person had blocked the light. She turned, her eyes becoming wide in shock. However before she had the chance to warn Cyborg sitting at the couch, she had an X covering her mouth. Hearing the mumbling cries of Raven, Cyborg turned and received a vicious kick to the face. He went crashing into the window, causing it to crack.

"Stop Robin!" Starfire emerged with Beast Boy into the room. Red X spun around and fired his X-blasters at the two.

"You mean that's Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed before turning into a hummingbird to avoid the shots. Cyborg came to and tried to subdue Red X from behind, however Red X used Cyborg's momentum and tossed him into Raven. Beast Boy transformed into an octopus, wrapping his tentacles around Red X's arms and legs, however he phased (teleported?) out of it and fired a sticky X at the beast.

"Robin you must stop …" Starfire floated back to the floor and looked into the skull mask. For a moment, she thought she had broken through to him; however he spun around and smashed through the cracked window. Red X phased and was gone.

**Ooo**

The Titans were in shock and grief. Why would Robin take up the mantle of Red X again? After the battle, they had tried their best to clean up the chaos and checked for any clues in his room. There were none. The Titan's alert went off and they all rushed to the living room. It seemed, across town, Dr. Light was robbing a bank. They all rushed to the scene, Robin had to wait.

"Hahaha, nobody can stop the brilliance of Dr. Light!"

Arriving at the scene, Dr. Light already had two bags filled with money at his feet. Dr. Light looked around at the Titans and knew someone was missing.

"Where is the boy? Is he afraid of the light?" Dr. Light fired his beams at the Titans, who narrowly avoided it. Raven used her mental abilities to toss cars at the fiend, but he just sliced through each one with a light beam. Beast Boy charged in soon after in his T-Rex form however Dr. Light emitted a flash bang from his hand and blinded his opponent who went stumbling into a building.

"Sound beat light any day!" Cyborg yelled out to the villain. He fired his sonic cannon at him and connected, making Dr. Light hit the ground. Starfire fired her starbolts from above, but he quickly formed a shield to deflect the attack.

"Let's maximize the light!" He yelled out, firing light beams at the Titans. Each one went for cover as Dr. Light was now firing erratically, destroying everything his light beams hit. "Afraid of the light!" He mocked.

"We can't hit him now; he'll take down the whole block!" Cyborg yelled out to Starfire. However, as soon as he finished his words, the light beams stopped and Dr. Light was crying for help. Beast Boy looked over to Raven, however, she just looked back at him confused.

"Stop, I give up now …" Dr. Light cried. The Titans peered out, to watch as Red X bashed up the villain. Dr. Light's white suit was now starting to gain a red tint. Cyborg rushed out to help the villain. Red X kicked Dr. Light to the ground and fired his X-blaster at Cyborg's kneecap, causing him to hit the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and charged at Red X. He swung at Red X, but couldn't make contact. Red X jumped onto his shoulders and fired an X-blaster into the back of his head. Beast Boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Later …" Red X called out in his mechanical voice before disappearing again.

Starfire fell to the floor. Tears filled her eyes. Police sirens wailed in the background while Cyborg got up to check on Dr. Light and BB. Raven walked over to Star and put her arm around her.

"I do not understand why Robin would betray us?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think he has." Raven replied, before getting up to see a now normal looking, but still unconscious Beast Boy. Starfire looked up into the sky. Something caught her eye though; she turned her head to the nearest building and saw a shadow standing on the edge watching them.

"Slade …"

**Ooo**

Okay, chapter 2 is done … chapter 3 is coming soon … but give me some feedback on how it is …


	3. Lockdown

Chapter 3 people … hope you like the series so far …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they would have a season 6!!!

**Lockdown …**

The police arrived soon after Red X disappeared. Dr. Light was transported to the hospital in critical condition and the police cornered off the area. Raven managed to wake Beast Boy. They all decided there was nothing for them to do there and decided to return back to the tower. Starfire looked up to the building she had seen a shadow of Slade, but it was gone now.

"I do not understand friends, why does Robin wish to hurt us?" Back in the tower, Starfire asked the others. She stared out the window, looking across the Jump City skyline.

"Yeah, he didn't have to hit so hard if he's trying to get back at Slade." Beast Boy said, while grasping an ice pack. Raven walked over to him and held it to the back of his head.

"I don't think its Robin's fault. He changed. He said Slade injected him with something so maybe that's it." Raven said, looking over to Cyborg, who was trying to make sense of Robin's behavior.

"But I checked everything ... there wasn't anything there …" Cyborg walked to Starfire, he knew how badly she was feeling. Starfire turned to her friend and tried to give him a smile, but couldn't. .

"Maybe it can't be detected. Like before, Slade had that gas that affected Robin's mind to make him imagine he was real, well maybe it's of a similar chemical." Raven explained to Cyborg.

"We'll have to catch him before we can determine the cause. Tonight, I'm putting the security system at high alert. Don't go out of your rooms unless you really have to." With that, everyone headed to their rooms. Cyborg set the alarm system and followed the others, taking one look back before leaving.

**Ooo**

"So you really think Slade's messing with his mind again?" Instead of going to his room, Beast Boy followed Raven into her own. He lay on her bed, questioning her. She sat on her floor, trying to meditate, but decided to answer BB.

"Yes. Robin would never betray us; he messed up a long time ago and learned from it then." Beast Boy turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. His head still ached, but he had tried to shrug it off in front of Raven. Since Tokyo, Beast Boy and Raven's friendship had grown. At least she now tolerated him even being in her room.

"Uh, since I can't leave, I guess I'm spending the night …" Beast Boy said, giving Raven an awkward grin. Raven rolled her eyes. Oh well, she thought, he might as well as long as he sleeps on the floor.

**Ooo**

Cyborg was shaken awake in the middle of the night, something was wrong. He opened his eyes, but nobody was there. He took a look around his room, trying to see if anything was out of place, but didn't. Must have been a bad dream, he thought. Wanting to quench his thirst, he tried to get up, but something really was wrong. He looked down and saw that his legs and arms had been detached.

"One down … three to go …" Someone whispered from the shadows. Cyborg's eyes widened as Red X emerge from the shadows. He quickly turned his head to his detached arm and saw it twitch. Red X had forgotten that Cyborg could control his arms even if they were detached. Cyborg's arm scattered over to the security system control panel. Red X realized his error and fired his X-blasters at the moving arm. It was too late though, Cyborg's arm managed to initiate the tower lockdown.

"It's for your own good Robin …"

**Ooo**

Raven jumped out of bed at the alarm being sounded. Beast Boy also awoke; he was sleeping as a cat next to Raven but was thrown off the bed when Raven jumped.

"Ow … dude, what's going on?" He said, transforming back into his regular self.

"Lockdown." Raven used knew that it only meant one thing, Red X was inside. She grabbed onto Beast Boy and flew into the ceiling, phasing through it until she reached the roof and dropped off Beast Boy. She quickly went back down, knowing she had to retrieve Starfire and Cyborg. In the cold, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around him.

"Raven better hurry back, its freezing." Beast Boy mumbled before pacing back and forth, trying to keep his mind off the cold. As he turned, someone landed an uppercut on his jaw, knocking him backwards on the ground. As he shook off the blow, he was kicked in the side and rolled. Dude, if I don't get away, I'll get killed, he thought before changing into a hawk. Red X stood below the now hawk transformed Beast Boy and raised his hand, revealing the X on his palm. He fired the blaster and hit Beast Boy, slicing his wing. Beast Boy fell from the sky and changed back to himself before hitting the concrete rooftop. He looked at his arm and noticed the slice into his skin.

"Big mistake Robin …"

Beast Boy lunged at Red X, turning into his gorilla form. Red X easily dodged his swings and pulled out his X sai (daggers). Beast Boy transformed again into a tiger and watched Red X with his new weapons pointed directly at him.

"Two down … two to go …" Red X said mockingly. Beast Boy's burned with anger and lunged at Red X, teeth and claws bared. Red X ran forward, but slid onto the floor, pushing his X sai into Beast Boy's sides as he went over the villain. The tiger went limp upon impact on the floor. Red X got up, brushed the dust from his black costume and walked away. Turning over, Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self still trembling in the cold darkness and bleeding. Without help, he most likely wouldn't last the night.

**Ooo**

Chapter 3 is over … the scene of BB and Robin (Red X) battle made me think of a matrix style battle… … tell me what you thought about it … and has Robin really had a mental breakdown or is he under the control of another? … what do u think? … chapter 4 will be coming soon …


	4. Help Me

Chapter 4 people … synopsis of mental breakdown Slade injects Robin with a mysterious serum and also kills Red X … robin has a mental breakdown (hence the title) and dons the Red X costume once again, but goes on a revenge spree, not only against enemies, but against the other Titans as well … here's chapter 4 … enjoy

**Help me …**

Phasing through the walls, Raven reached Starfire's room. Starfire was sitting in her bed, she had just gotten up.

"Come on, we have to go!" Raven shouted at Star over the alarm. Starfire nodded her head, but hesitated. She had seen Beast Boy go into Raven's room so she must have taken him out already, but who activated the alarm then? Only one other person could have …

"Cyborg … he must have activated the alarm Raven." Starfire yelled back at Raven, who now walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well go get him now …" Using her powers, she phased through the walls with Starfire tow, heading for Cyborg's room. Upon reaching his room, they found mechanical parts scattered everywhere. Someone had really made a mess of things.

"Cyborg …" Starfire whispered in fear. They both started looking throughout the area for any signs of Cyborg, but found nothing. Looking at each other, they felt guilty for not arriving in time.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. She had left BB alone. Grabbing Starfire, she phased through the walls rushing to the rooftop. When she got there, she fell to her knees after seeing her friend bloody and utterly destroyed. Starfire rushed to the silent Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you must stay awakened." Starfire said to the near unconscious BB. She looked down at the daggers sticking from out of his sides, but had to turn away. The sight was too much to bear.

"Star … I tried to keep him busy … but …" Beast Boy tried to talk, but Starfire put her finger on his mouth.

"Do not speak; we must get you medical help." Raven had finally managed to walk over, but tears welled in her eyes. She sat down near Beast Boy and brought her hands to the handles of the blades. Starfire covered her eyes with her hands. Beast Boy's breathing quickened as he knew what Raven was about to attempt. She grasped the handles. Closing her eyes, Raven held her breath as she yanked out the daggers in one pull. Beast Boy held his breath as the cool air penetrated into his wound, before breathing again.

"The pain …" Beast Boy whispered to Raven. Raven dropped the sai's and put her hands on his wounds. She had only used her healing powers twice before, once for BB, but counted on them now to help her wounded friend. A white glow emitted from her hands. Nothing was happening, this worried Raven.

"It's too deep; we have to take him to the hospital now!" Raven told Starfire. Her powers weren't strong enough for something like this, she thought, wiping the tears from her eyes. Picking up Beast Boy, Starfire flew to the hospital. Raven stayed on the rooftop, crying because she knew she had left him to his own fate.

**Ooo**

Starfire sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She held a soda in her hand but couldn't find the urge to drink it. The doctors had said they had already done all they could for BB and that it was now his fight to win or lose. She sighed. Looking at the muted television, she saw a report about a robbery being attempted by Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. She got up and floated out of the building. She still had a job to do.

**Ooo**

Raven was already at the scene when Starfire arrived. Raven now looked like her normal self, at least on the outside. But Starfire knew she was hurting.

"Hey booger brains! Watch where you're throwing that stuff." Gizmo yelled out to Raven as he dodged the cars being tossed at him. Mammoth rushed at Raven, but Starfire tackled him. Tossing him into a street pole, Starfire charged her starbolts and fired at the jet pack borne Gizmo.

"Forget about someone?" Jinx jumped out from behind and snapped her fingers, unleashing a wave of concrete at Raven. Raven raised a shield, but a now revived Mammoth came from behind and tackled her to the ground. Without Cyborg, Beast Boy, or even Robin; things were tougher.

"I still got two more, what's the fun in having someone else take you two down."

Turning her attention away from Gizmo, Starfire looked up and saw Red X standing on a light pole. He jumped down and made quick work of the H.I.V.E. villains. Phasing, he appeared next to Gizmo and planted an X-charge on his jet pack.

"What? Whose side are you on?" Gizmo yelled back at the vigilante. The jet pack blew up and sent Gizmo flying into a building window. Mammoth threw Raven away and picked up a car, getting ready to fling it at Red X. Phasing again, Red X appeared on top of the car and planted another X-charge. The car blew up in the hands of Mammoth sending him to the ground with the car on top of his charred self. Seeing all this happen in a matter of seconds, Jinx decided it was time to leave and scrambled down the nearest alley. Getting ready to run after her, Red X, however, was tackled from behind by Starfire.

"Stop this Robin, you are not well." She said to him while holding his arms together. He struggled but couldn't escape her Tamaranian strength. Raven rushed over and took Red X's mask off. Starfire turned him over and held him against the ground.

"Help me Star … Help me …" Robin pleaded to his friends. Starfire looked into his eyes and saw tears form in them. But were they really the tears of Robin or of his heartless darker self trying to manipulate their feelings? Raven saw Starfire's grip on him loosen.

"We have to immobilize him so he doesn't get loose again." Starfire nodded at Raven's command, she couldn't take a chance on him. Her eyes glowed green.

"You're making a mistake Star … I'm back, its me!" Robin begged. Starfire hesitated until Raven nudged her. She fired her blast at his forehead, holding back, but just enough for him to fall unconscious. Releasing Robin, Starfire stood up. She knew that the only way to save Robin was to take down their most hated enemy.

"We must find Slade."

**Ooo**

That was chapter 4 … I hope you enjoyed it … though I thought I did a much better fight scene with BB than with the H.I.V.E. people … I guess I kinda rushed the storyline there … tell me what you guys think though … chapter 5 coming soon …


	5. You have One Hour

Chapter 5 of Mental Breakdown … hope you all enjoy …

**You have One Hour**

Starfire was becoming more and more heartbroken each day. It had already been three days since Raven and she had captured Robin, but each day he seemed to be getting worse. Worse yet, Cyborg was still missing and Beast Boy was only gradually recovering over his wounds now. Criminal activity had been on a rise since the 'fall of Robin' as most villains called the incident.

"Still no sign of Slade …" Raven said to Starfire. They had strapped Robin down in the infirmary and were watching his medicated body.

"Why would Slade not want to observe his own deed?" Starfire asked. Raven looked down at the needles next to Robin. They had constantly drugged up the boy wonder anytime he went berserk towards them, which she felt was wrong. She also still felt guilt about leaving Beast Boy which almost caused his near death. Turning away from the needles, she stared into the mirror on the wall besides Robin's bed. Slade could be almost anywhere. She tried to think back to all his former hideouts, when she remembered something.

"I think I know where we can find Slade …" Raven told to Stafire, while still staring at her reflection.

**Ooo**

It was dark when Starfire and Raven arrived at Slade's supposed position. The mirror had reminded Raven of something Beast Boy told her long ago. She remembered him talking about being attacked by Slade at the amusement park twice by Slade. It was their only lead for now, but she hoped he would appear. Walking into the funhouse, the mirrors were now broken, most likely from Beast Boy's last battle with Slade she thought.

"So how is Robin?" A voice said from the shadows. Bingo, Raven thought.

"Reveal yourself Slade! What have you done to Robin?" Starfire yelled back to the shadows. Her anger burned and she charged her starbolts while her eyes glowed emerald.

"I made Robin what he really is. There is always a light and dark side to a person … I just unlocked Robin's inner darkness …" Raven couldn't see anything, but tried to follow where the sound was coming from.

"You will not hurt my Robin any further!" Starfire yelled. She fired her starbolts into the shadows, blowing up chunks of the condemned building.

"Silly girl …" Slade fell down from above right between the girls. He kicked Raven into the wall and spun around to face his next opponent. Starfire turned and swung at the villain. Dodging each swing, he moved backward into the opposite wall. He dropped to the ground as Starfire punched a hole through the wall he used to be against. Rolled to the side, Slade avoided the splinters of wood from Starfire's miss. Raven finally got to her feet and using mental powers, tossed broken wood splinters at Slade. He rolled and tried to avoid most of the splinters until Starfire tossed a broken roof beam at him, stabbing him in the stomach and pushing him to the corner. Blood ran down his wound. It was the real Slade …

"Give us the antidote Slade, it's over!" Raven demanded, bringing mirror shards dangerously pointed at his head with her powers. Raven, however, could tell that Slade had smirked under his mask at the predicament he was in.

"Who would have thought the Titan's girls would defeat me … and all in vain …" Starfire's eyes widened after Slade's comment. She looked at Raven who looked at her in the same anxiety. Slade took the opportunity given and broke off the beam, hammering it into pieces with his clenched hands. Still bleeding and wounded with splinters of wood, he rushed Raven. Caught off guard, Raven couldn't react in time. Slade pulled out his Bo staff, striking Raven across the side of her head and sending her into the hard floor. In a matter of seconds he had already taken out Raven and next up was Starfire. Starfire, however, held her ground; she would rather die than to let him escape. He grasped his Bo staff with both hands; he wanted to run her down. Running at her, she locked onto it with both hands, to his surprise, and forced him back. He pushed back and using his momentum, Starfire flipped him backwards into one of the remaining mirrors, shattered it as well as knocking Slade to the ground.

"Where is the location of the antidote?" Starfire demanded, putting the Bo staff to his throat. Slade was shaken up; he had not taken Starfire's determination to help Robin in advance. He lay on the ground; bleeding, broken and looking up at an upside down Starfire. Slade, however, was having fun with this.

"You have one hour … one hour until Robin's mind will be gone …" Starfire was done with his games. She clenched the Bo staff and drilled it into Slade's bloody stomach wound. He was feeling the pain, yet he tried to hold out his cries.

"You have one more chance Slade, where is the location of the antidote?" Starfire now grabbed Slade by his Kevlar shirt. Picking him up she slammed him into the wall. She held him up so his feet couldn't touch the floor, just in case, but in her view, believed Slade's legs were broken. She dropped the Bo staff in her other hand and formed a starbolt.

"Child, you really think you can threaten me?" Slade said mockingly at her. She brought forth the starbolt and raised it to his bleeding stomach.

"You still wish to have a stomach at all?" She threatened him. He looked into her hate filled eyes, contemplating his next move. He made his decision seconds later.

"Pier 41." Starfire dropped him. Raven walked up behind her, she had never seen Starfire more vengeful before. She was almost scared of her. Starfire threw the starbolt into the ceiling, blowing a hole in it. She flew out with Raven following.

"Good luck …" Slade mocked. Lying in a pool of his own blood he laughed. His plan was coming along perfectly …

**Ooo**

That was chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you all thought about it … chapter 6 coming soon …


	6. Cyborg

Chapter 6 … enjoy … oh note: in this chapter I'm referring Red X as Robin so as not to get confused …

**Cyborg …**

Blowing the warehouse door open, Starfire slowly floated in. Raven followed, looking around to see if anything was suspicious as to indicate a trap, however, nothing was out of the ordinary. The warehouse was almost empty. In the corner lay a table with items that looked familiar to Raven. She walked up to it while Starfire stayed back. Coming closer to it, Raven saw it was various weapons that Robin and Red X had used. Confused she turned back to Starfire, who now had a knife to her throat. It was Red X.

"… Calm down Robin … let her go …" Raven plead to Robin, making sure she didn't do any sudden movements. Robin, however, stood motionless. Raven knew through Red X's mask, he was staring at her in anger for locking him up.

"Come Robin, let the girl go …" The voice had spoken and Slade emerged from the darkness. Robin turned towards his nemesis, still clutching the blade to Starfire's throat. He hesitated. Raven looked at Slade, who showed no signs of bleeding or wound from the beating Starfire gave him almost forty minutes ago.

"You …" Robin said through the mask. He tossed Starfire into Raven's direction and rushed forward at Slade in blind hatred. Robin swung at Slade, but he stopped before laying a hand on the villain. He kicked, but again his kick stopped before hitting his foe. Robin was confused; it was as if Slade had some sort of force field around himself.

"Silly boy … I made that serum so you would forcibly become my apprentice one way or another, as Robin or as Red X. The serum controls your muscles in a way that you cannot come within an inch of my body." Slade crossed his arms, happy at his work. Robin couldn't believe it and kept swinging, however, it was true.

"If he cannot hit you, then I can!" Starfire flew at Slade and punched him across his face. Slade stumbled, he had almost forgotten about the girls. Using her powers, Raven flung a steel pipe at Slade, bashing him into the wall. Robin turned to Raven and fired his X-blaster at her. Raven hit one of the warehouses steel beams and fell to the floor.

"He's mine!" Robin yelled. Turning his attention to Starfire, he disappeared before phasing behind Star. He blasted her in the back. She hit the concrete floor and stayed there. Robin phased again, appearing by Slade now.

"You still can't hurt me Robin …" Slade said while standing back up. Robin took off the Red X mask and stared at him, burning with anger. He raised his hand and fired his X-blaster at Slade, who barely avoided it. Robin jumped back and fired blast after blast. Slade dodged each one. "In less than ten minutes, you'll be my apprentice when you mind collapses and I mold it." Slade mocked.

"Not if I can help it!"

A blue beam hit Slade from behind, sending him to the ground. Cyborg stood at the warehouse entrance. Seaweed hung from his limbs while water leaked out of his robot gears. Slade got back to his feet, but was blasted again from behind, this time from Starfire. He went down on one knee, trying to recover.

"You are done Slade." Starfire said to him. He looked around, seeing Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and finally Raven. He was surrounded.

"Dear child, I am just getting started." He threw a smoke bomb on the ground, causing everyone to back away. When the smoke cleared only they were left.

"Slade is gone …" Starfire whispered to her friends who took little notice. But, Robin still has less than ten minutes, she realized. She turned to an unaware Robin and tackled him into the wall. He hit the floor. Cyborg and Raven watched in shock as she took down Robin with such determination.

"Uh, Star … what are you doing?" Cyborg asked her. Robin's nose was bleeding, but Starfire picked him up by his shirt.

"Robin has only 10 minutes!" She cried out to the others. Cyborg opened his arm compartment and took out a needle. Grasping Robin's arm, he pushed up the sleeve and injected him with it. Starfire watched as the silver liquid entered Robin's body.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Cyborg assured her. She dropped the unconscious Robin to the floor and stepped back. Starfire was almost afraid at what she had done to Robin, even if it was to help him. Raven walked forward and put her arm on Star's shoulder in an act of comfort.

"What happened to you? And what did you inject in Robin?" A concerned Raven asked Cyborg. He smiled at her, trying to console the two.

"Red X … uh Robin almost killed me back there. He grabbed a wrench and started taking me apart. He left for awhile before finally coming back to shut down my battery. He thought I was finished and tossed me into the bay. Luckily, my spare battery kicked in and I had to use my arm to get my pieces back together. After I fixed most of the damage, I went back to my lab and found the sample of the bacteria Slade had on his mask from the last time. From the blood sample I took from Robin, I found traces of the exact print. It took me some time to develop the nanobots before I finally got here and with those, it will save Robin." Cyborg explained while picking off most of the seaweed clogged in his mechanical body.

"So what's with all the seaweed?" Raven bluntly asked.

"Since we live on an island and Robin destroyed most of the vehicles while you were gone, I had to walk across." Cyborg irritably explained. Starfire and Raven snickered at him before they finally gave him a hug. It was great to have him back, but one other teammate was not there.

"You two must go see Beast Boy; I will take Robin back to the tower and see that he gets well again." Starfire said to the others. She walked over and gently picked him up. She took one look back at the others, before floating out of the warehouse with Robin.

**Ooo**

Raven walked through the white corridor to reach Beast Boy's room. She hated of smell of hospitals. Cyborg followed behind in anxiousness; he had been in a hospital once before and still had the memories to show. Raven reached Beast Boy's room and swung the door open, believing she'd see him watching cartoons or telling jokes to the nurses. However, as she looked in, no one was there. Her heart skipped a beat. She bumped into Cyborg as she rushed out back through the corridor. She looked down the halls, spotting a doctor before racing towards him. She felt something was wrong.

"Where is Beast Boy? The patient in room 101?" She frantically asked the doctor as tears appeared at her eyes. The doctor looked at her stunned before realizing who she meant. He put his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"I'm sorry … we lost him …"

Raven fell to her knees upon hearing the doctor's words. Cyborg walked forward, before going down to hug her. He held her tight while her tears fell, she had always tried to hide her emotions, but the loss of Beast Boy had affected her in a way should could not explain. She had lost a teammate, her best friend, and someone she truly cared about … Her heart broke …

**Ooo**

Hmmm … sad story … next chapter coming soon … don't forget the reviews! …


	7. I did it

Chapter 7 people …

… **I did it …**

Cyborg managed to get Raven back to her feet, but he knew that a part of her had disappeared. The little amount of joy in her life was gone. He helped her down the hall, but she broke from his grip and walked back. She looked at Cyborg as if she didn't know who he was. He didn't know what to make of this.

"I have to see the body … I have to make sure it's him!" She demanded. She still believed he was alive and that it must have been someone else.

"Raven, he's gone … Beast Boy isn't coming back …" He said to her in a soothing tone. As soon as the words left his mouth, Cyborg looked down. His best friend was gone and the last thing he wanted to do was to shoot down the hope of another friend. Raven held onto herself. Tears fell from her eyes while she shook her head, not believing what he had said.

"No! He's not gone! … he's not gone …" She shouted at Cy. He took a step back as her anger rose from his harsh words. He was ashamed at himself. He looked into her teary eyes.

"Go …"

Raven looked back into his eyes before turning and running down the hall. She had to go to the morgue; she had to make sure it wasn't him. It's not his time, she thought. Coming into view of the morgue, she stopped. She could almost sense the presence of death as she walked toward it. Pushing open the two swinging doors, she stared at the columns of silver drawers. She followed the rows down, passing each name. She studied each drawer's name, until she came up to Logan, Garfield. Putting her hand on the handle, she held her breath …

**Ooo**

Starfire was worried about Raven and Cyborg. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She watched over Robin, who was now resting on her bed. Encased in the red blankets Robin reminded Star of a movie they had seen together, although, the person in the endless sleep was the girl not the guy. The tower still was in ruins from the destruction Robin had caused earlier, but Starfire noticed her room was mostly intact. Strange, she thought.

"Uhh …" Starfire looked over to Robin, who was now opening his eyes.

"Robin?" She quietly asked, unsure if he was awakening or not.

"Star? … What happened …" Robin tried to get up, but Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay Robin, you must rest. You must become well so you may regain your strength." Robin lay back down on the sheets. He breathed slowly, trying to relax.

"Where's Raven … Cyborg … and Beast Boy?" He asked her. He talked slowly, as if he were almost falling asleep again.

"Do not worry; Raven and Cyborg have gone to visit Beast Boy at the hospital." Starfire told him. He immediately got back up, knowing that if Beast Boy was in the hospital, something was seriously wrong. Starfire didn't know what to do, Robin was stubborn like that. He turned to Star.

"Why's he in the hospital? Who did it?" Robin demanded from Starfire. She looked down, unsure of what answer to give him.

"… um …… you …" She answered. Robin stood motionless. He was shocked at her answer. He couldn't comprehend how he was the perpetrator. The last thing he remembered was him being in his room.

"Me? … How? …… I did it ……" After questioning her, his brain unlocked the past lost days of his memory. Memories flooded of the incidents that horrified him: he had beat Dr. Light to within an inch of his life, his attack on Beast Boy and how he nearly killed Cyborg, how he beat the crap out of the H.I.V.E. and his showdown with Slade. He walked away from Starfire bumping into the wall. He was ashamed at who he'd become.

"It was not your fault …" Starfire said to him, almost knowing what he was thinking about.

"But how could I … How can you look at me the same? … I'm just like him …" Robin shouted at her. He hated himself at that moment.

"No Robin … you are you … you are my friend … you are special to me." Starfire stared at him with her emerald eyes. Starfire walked forward. He looked into her eyes before she finally hugged him. He didn't move, but the feel of the warmth of her skin on his comforted him. She kissed him on his cheek before they made eye contact again. Their lips moved closer. Robin could feel her breath on his skin.

"Why, isn't this touching …"

**Ooo**

Chapter 8 is coming soon … things happen … don't forget the reviews!


	8. We got Trouble!

Chapter 8 … enjoy …

**We got Trouble!**

"_Why, isn't this touching …"_

Robin and Starfire turned to the doorway. Slade leaned against its opening, staring at the couple.

"Slade …" Robin said while gritting his teeth. He maneuvered out of Starfire's hug and pulled out his bo staff.

"Silly boy … I'm not here to fight." Slade replied to Robin. He had made Robin's life hell the past week, yet he kept coming back. Even when he was beaten, bloody, and broken; he still came back to haunt the Teen Titans. Starfire didn't know what to believe anymore; was Slade invincible?

"What do you want then?" Robin snapped back. He clenched his bo staff with such force, that Starfire thought it might break in his hands.

"A deal."

"What kind of deal." Robin had almost had enough of Slade's defiant attitude towards him. He wanted to lash out and finish Slade once and for all.

"Actually Robin, it's not a deal. It's more of a trade … one life … for another …"

**Ooo**

Back at the hospital, Raven wrapped her hand around the cold metal handle of one of the morgue's drawers. She opened it, releasing a cold breeze of air at her face. Shivering, she stared at the cloth barrier between herself and the body under it. She reached for the cloth and flipped it over, revealing the unknown person. She stepped back.

**Ooo**

"What do you mean?" Robin snapped at Slade. Starfire charged up her starbolts. Slade, however, didn't move.

"It's as simple as that Robin … a trade."

"What do you want?" Robin demanded from the villain. Slade laughed at his demand before walking up to him.

"You."

**Ooo**

Raven burst out of the morgue in a sense of relief and fear. The body in Beast Boy's drawer wasn't him, but she didn't recognize it either. She ran down the hall until she came across the same doctor she had bumped into earlier.

"Where is he?" She yelled at the confused doctor. She grabbed him by his coat and forced him to the wall. "I want answers!"

"I-I don't know … Someone just paid me up front to say that … that's all I know!" The doctor replied fearfully.

"WHO!"

"Some doctor … he wore an eye patch …" Raven dropped the doctor to the ground. She flipped open her communicator.

"Cyborg … we got trouble!"

**Ooo**

Robin stared at Slade.

"You need a replacement apprentice since you killed the last, don't you …" Robin asked Slade.

"I need one that I can actually mold … that won't betray me or turn against me." Slade responded.

"NO! You will not take Robin away!" Starfire yelled at Slade before firing her starbolt at him. Slade rolled away from it and pulled out his bo staff. Robin ran forward and smashed the side of Slade's mask with his bo staff, knocking Slade to the floor. Too easy, Robin thought. Starfire looked at Robin in confusion as Slade stayed motionless on the floor. Robin walked cautiously up to Slade's body. He bent down, reaching for Slade's mask. Instantly, Slade flipped his bo staff at Robin and hit him in the chest, causing him to fall back. Slade got back to his feet while Robin did opposite him. Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"You're on our turf." Robin shouted. He realized he was still in the Red X costume and fired his X-blasters at Slade. Starfire let loose her eye blasts. Slade blocked his face as the blasts hit him simultaneously. When the smoke cleared, the two Titans noticed he was on his knee, trying to catch his breath. Robin rushed to take advantage of Slade's weakness, but Slade uppercutted him and Robin slammed down on the floor. Starfire flew at Slade, tackling him through the wall. Starfire and Slade both pummeled to the floor, now in Beast Boy's room. Slade slowly tried to get up, but Robin jumped through the hole Starfire had created and dropkicked Slade into Beast Boy's bunk bed. The bed fell on him as he slammed into its wooden frame.

"This time, it's over Slade." Robin yelled at Slade. Robin moved forward and pulled Slade out of the bunk bed's rubble. He threw him into the wall before switching on his X-cutters. The blades spun as Robin went in for the kill.

"Nooo!"

Robin stopped. He was only inches from Slade's throat, only inches away from finally getting rid of Slade once and for all.

"No Robin … this is not the way …" Starfire said to Robin. Robin stared at his nemesis, before finally switching the blades off. He took a step back while Starfire came from behind and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her face.

"Seems we are a lot alike … you and I, Robin." Slade said mockingly.

"No Slade … I'm not a murderer." Robin looked down in guilt. If Starfire wasn't there, he probably would have killed Slade. But no, even with all the hell Slade had put him through that was one thing we wouldn't do to bring Slade down. "Where is he Slade? … where's Beast Boy …"

The villain stared at Robin. He contemplated whether he should give him the information they wanted. In the end, he found his answer. "The old library … "

**Ooo**

Next, the final chapter and conclusion of Mental Breakdown … find out what happens! … don't forget to review! …


	9. I'm sorry I wasn't there

Here's the last chapter of Mental Breakdown … enjoy …

**I'm sorry I wasn't there …**

On the communicator, Cyborg called Starfire. Raven had caught up with Cyborg and they heard the news from Star on where to find Beast Boy. Raven quickly transported themselves to the old library … Trigon's temple. She was nervous to enter the once haunting building, but she found the courage to run in. Cyborg flipped up his shoulder light.

"Beast Boy!" He called out, but his calls just echoed off the walls of the empty building. Raven searched in the opposite direction from where Cyborg had gone, but she found nothing. She felt her heart ache with guilt as she continued to find no trace of the green Titan. "Raven, over here!"

Raven rushed over to Cyborg's position and found his back to her. He was on his knee. Raven slowly paced around him and covered her mouth with her hands. Beast Boy lay barely conscious on the stone floor. His bandages were red with blood, he was slowly dying.

**Ooo**

Robin paced in Beast Boy's room nervously. Once in awhile, he would coldly stare at Slade, who was leaning against the wall. Robin didn't want Slade to escape, but he did want to find Beast Boy too. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Robin, we must go find Beast Boy …" She said. Robin looked at her, but then turned back towards Slade.

"No … he'll just get away again!" He mumbled to her. Starfire backed away from him. Perhaps Robin really was like Slade, she thought, but then dismissed it. She couldn't think that way … even though he was more concerned about Slade's capture than his friend, Beast Boy. Her anger boiled.

"Robin! You are acting like Slade!" She yelled out to him. Robin froze; he couldn't believe what Starfire had just said. He spun around at her.

"What did you say ...?" He calmly asker her. Starfire wouldn't back down, she grabbed his arms.

"If you care not for your friend Beast Boy … than Slade was right … you will become like him, with no friends … no one you care about …" She trailed off as she stated these to him. Robin stared at her before looking back at Slade. She was right, he thought. He knew that if Beast Boy died, he would only be a step away from becoming like Slade. Slade had never started out as evil; he progressed over time to become who he was. Robin stared down at his Red X costume in shame; he had nearly become Slade …

"Starfire …" He whispered to her.

"Let's go …" She answered. She floated in the air, holding onto Robin's hand tightly.

"Robin! It's not over! I will be back to finish the job!" Slade yelled at him. Robin looked down at Slade. He felt pity for him. He had almost become that man, a lonely broken villain. Starfire took off towards the library.

**Ooo**

Robin and Starfire got to the library quickly. They ran in and saw the faint glow of Cyborg's light. Running to it, they found Raven resting Beast Boy's head on her lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there …" Raven whispered to Beast Boy while tears streamed down her cheeks. She brushed his green hair, trying to comfort him.

"It wasn't your fault …" Beast Boy managed to say.

"No … it was mine …" Robin stepped into the light and got to his knee. He grasped Beast Boy's hand. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy … I wish it were me instead of you …"

"No Robin … it's okay …" Beast Boy replied. He coughed and slowly gathered in his breath. It wouldn't be much longer.

"He doesn't have much time …" Cyborg whispered to Robin. Starfire sat on the ground next to Robin. She had tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do to save our friend?" Starfire asked Cyborg, but Cyborg shook his head.

"I-I just wanted to say …"

"No, save your breath …" Raven replied to Beast Boy, but he kept going.

"You guys are more than just my friends … you're my family …"

"Starfire … you are one of the greatest people I've ever met … it was always cool to meet an alien, I'm glad you were my friend …" Beast Boy coughed before continuing.

"Cyborg … you're my best friend … I consider you blood … take care of yourself …" Cyborg put his hand to his face. He couldn't control his emotions as tears streamed down his face.

"Robin … it was never your fault … this is just another test of your strength …" Robin lowered his head. "… You're a good friend … a good person …"

"Raven … since I met you, it was always hard to find out who you were …… it was the best time of my life these past weeks with you … I-I …" Beast boy coughed more harshly. Raven placed her hand in his. Beast Boy's plus slowed. " … You have to be strong Raven … it wasn't your fault … I … love you …"

Beast Boy trailed off. He closed his eyes and took his last breath. Beast Boy was gone … The Titans had lost not just a friend, but a part of their family.

A funeral was held for Beast Boy honor. It was the largest funeral in Jump City's history as thousands came from across the country to pay their respects. Titans East, the Honorary Titans, and even the Justice League all came to commemorate a hero. Beast Boy was cremated; it was what he would have wanted. He was a part of the animals he transformed into; now he would be a part of the planet these animals called home. Raven spread his ashes over the Amazon rainforest; she knew that even though he was gone, he was still with her. The Titan's daily lives changed, but also stayed the same.

Out of respect, Robin never replaced Beast Boy's spot on the team. As leader, he felt that a no one could ever replace him. Sometimes, Robin would step out of the tower, just to watch the birds fly off into the sunset and think of Beast Boy.

Starfire missed Beast Boy considerably. She missed Beast Boy's incessant jokes and pranks. How he always advocated tofu over meat and the smile he brought to everyone's face. Starfire always had seen Beast Boy as the brother she never had, but now he was gone.

Cyborg took Beast Boy's departure pretty hard. He had lost his best friend, his brother. Playing video games, he would always look to his side expecting to see his friend, but was always disappointed seeing no one. Cyborg usually drove the T-car around at night, trying to take in the nighttime atmosphere. However, he would think back to all the times Beast Boy wanted to drive the T-car and always felt guilty about never letting him.

Raven lost someone she truly cared for. She had thought that she would never find someone who cared about her, but she did in the corny little green guy. It was true that she missed him, so much that she sometimes found herself talking to no one. On occasion, though, she did use her magic to communicate with Beast Boy's spirit. It was very limited communication but they did talk about things that were never said between the two. Yet, something had also changed in her life, and the other Titans took notice with great excitement. Raven was pregnant with Beast Boy's child. Beast Boy had never left her; he was a part of her …

**Ooo**

The End … I hoped you liked it … it probably should be a tragedy but it's mostly a tragedy at the end, sorry!!! … the ending is somewhat lighthearted even though BB died … so sorry for others who feel that BB should have lived …don't hold it against me! … also give me some reviews! … also, I tried to work on what Slade was gonna say, but its kinda confusing … so if you're confused about what Slade actually had planned, sorry again! …


End file.
